militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
437th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron
The 437th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron is an inactive United States Air Force unit. Its last assignment was with 414th Fighter Group, stationed at Oxnard AFB, California. It was inactivated on 30 September 1969. History Established in late 1944 as a very long range P-47N Thunderbolt fighter squadron; trained under III Fighter Command. Deployed to Pacific Theater of Operations (PTO), assigned to XXI Bomber Command as a long-range escort squadron for B-29 Superfortress bombers engaged in the strategic bombardment of Japan, based on Iwo Jima. After the Japanese Capitulation, moved to Luzon where the squadron was demobilized, the P-47Ns being returned to storage depots in the United States. Inactivated as a paper unit in 1946. Reactivated in 1952 as an Air Defense Command interceptor squadron at Otis AFB, Massachusetts with F-94C Starfires. It was the first operational F-94C unit. In August 1955 the unit designation was transferred to Oxnard AFB, California and in March 1956 it transitioned into F-89Ds. The squadron received F-89Hs in July 1956 and F-89Js in March 1958. In January 1960 the squadron was re-equipped with new McDonnell F-101B Voodoo supersonic interceptor, and the F-101F operational and conversion trainer. The two-seat trainer version was equipped with dual controls, but carried the same armament as the F-101B and were fully combat-capable. Operated the Voodoos until April 1968, the aircraft being passed along to the Air National Guard and the squadron inactivated as part of the general drawdown of the ADC active-duty interceptor force. On 1 July 1968 the 456th FIS moved from Castle AFB to Oxnard AFB with F-106As and was redesignated the 437th FIS, only to be inactivated on 30 September 1968 and be re-designated the 460th FIS. The 437th FIS operated the F-106 for only 2 months, making it the "shortest-lived" F-106 unit. Lineage * Constituted 437th Fighter Squadron on 5 October 1944 : Activated on 15 October 1944 : Inactivated on 30 September 1946 * Redesignated 437th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron on 14 November 1952 : Activated on 27 November 1952 : Inactivated 29 April 1968 * Reactivated on 1 July 1968, assuming personnel and equipment of the 456th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron : Inactivated on 30 September 1968, personnel and equipment redesignated the 460th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron Assignments * 414th Fighter Group, 15 October 1944 – 30 September 1946 * 4707th Air Defense Wing, 27 November 1952 * 564th Air Defense Group, 16 February 1953 * 414th Fighter Group, 18 August 1955 – 29 April 1968; 1 June 1968 – 30 September 1968 Stations * Seymour Johnson Field, North Carolina, 15 October 1944 * Selfridge Field, Michigan, 21 November 1944 * Bluethenthal Field, North Carolina, 19 March – 5 June 1945 * North Field, Iwo Jima, 7 July 1945 * Clark Field, Luzon, 23 December 1945 * Floridablanca Airfield, Luzon, unkn-30 September 1946 * Otis AFB, Massachusetts, 27 November 1952 * Oxnard AFB, California, 18 August 1955 – 29 April 1968; 1 June 1968 – 30 September 1968 Aircraft * P-47N Thunderbolt, 1944–1946 * F-94C Starfire, 1952–1955 * F-89D Scorpion, 1955 * F-94C Starfire, 1955-1956 * F-89D Scorpion, 1956-1958 * F-89J Scorpion, 1958-1960 * F-101B Voodoo, 1960–1968 * F-106 Delta Dart, 1968 References * A Handbook of Aerospace Defense Organization 1946 - 1980, by Lloyd H. Cornett and Mildred W. Johnson, Office of History, Aerospace Defense Center, Peterson Air Force Base, Colorado * Maurer, Maurer. Combat Squadrons of the Air Force: World War II. Maxwell Air Force Base, Alabama: Office of Air Force History, 1982. * USAF Aerospace Defense Command publication, The Interceptor, January 1979 (Volume 21, Number 1). External links Category:Military units and formations of the United States in World War II Fighter-Interceptor 0438 Category:Military units and formations in California